


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by myonetruelove



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/myonetruelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Nathan end up at the Grey Gull and William tells Nathan a story of the woman that he loves, a woman that he claims to be Audrey. Spoilers thru the end of season 4 just to be on the safe side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



> I do not own Haven or any of the characters, I'm only borrowing them and promise to return only slightly used. This is the first time I've written William so I'm not sure how he comes across, but I hope that you enjoy!

Nathan stepped into the Grey Gull, hand on the gun in its holster as he scanned the room for Duke. Catching Duke’s eye he stepped towards the bar and followed Duke’s nod to find William sitting at the end of the bar, sipping on what appeared to be a Scotch. He slowly walked over, drawing William’s attention as he did so.

“You don’t need that,” William said, nodding at Nathan’s hand, still resting on his gun. “I’m just a guy sitting in a bar, having a drink.” He paused. “Plus, if you shoot me it’s going to hurt Audrey so I know that you’re not going to do it.”

Nathan sighed, because he knew that William was right. They still hadn’t figured out how to break William and Audrey’s bond and as long as they were bonded, William was safe. He dropped his hand from the gun as he met William’s eyes. “That may be true, but that doesn’t mean that we have to just let you sit here and cause trouble.”

“Who’s causing trouble?” William waved his drink around. “I’m not bothering anyone. Like I said, I’m just a guy having a drink.” He nodded to the seat next to him. “Why don’t you have a seat and have a drink with me.”

“You literally cause Troubles, William.” Nathan paused. “And why in the hell would I have a drink with you? I don’t like you and you don’t like me.”

William shrugged. “We don’t have to like one another to have a drink together. Plus I’d like to tell you a story.”

“A story?”

“Yes, a damn story. Now, sit down.”

Nathan almost shook his head, but the look that William gave him made him pause. Did he really want to sit down and have a drink with William? Of course not, he was certifiable. But he did seem to know things about Audrey’s past and maybe he would be able to shed some light on it. “Fine.” Nathan sat down, waving for drink to come over.”

“Everything okay, Nathan?” Duke’s eyes were wary as he glanced between Nathan and William.

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just get me a damn drink.”

Now it was Duke’s turn to roll his eyes. “You could try saying please. Or hell, just what you’d like to drink would be helpful.”

“I’ll take whatever he’s having.” Nathan glanced at William, seeing that his drink was gone. “And get him another one.”

“Why?”

“Just do it, Duke.” Nathan turned away from Duke so that he was facing William. “Now talk.”

“So impatient.” William set his empty glass on the bar, looking down before glancing up at Nathan again. “Don’t you want your drink before we start?”

“I could care less about the damn drink. I want to know what the hell you want from me and from Audrey.”

William glanced up as Duke slammed their drinks down onto the bar. “Thank you, Mr. Crocker.”

“Go to hell.” Duke turned to Nathan. “Let me know if you need me for anything.”

“Thank you, Duke.” Nathan turned back to William as he picked up his glass, taking a long draw from it. “Happy now?”

“Ecstatic.” The sarcasm was apparent in William’s voice as he picked up his own drink, turning in his hands. “I know you want to know what I know about _Audrey_ , but I want to tell you a story about a woman that I once loved, that I still love, with all of my heart. Her name was Mara.”

“What do I care about some woman you loved?”

“No interruptions. Just shut up and listen.” William drank from the glass, his eyes growing distant as he continued to talk. “Mara was always a trouble maker, always up for anything. From the moment I met her, I knew that I had to have her. She had spunk, a light within her that just drew me. We were so much alike.” He paused. “Her family didn’t approve of me or the choices that she was making at the time. Where we’re from is very different from here.”

“Honestly we were bored when we decided to make the Troubles. We needed something to entertain us, something different.” He paused again. “But that’s not the point of this story. She was my whole world, everything revolved around her and making her happy. I would’ve done anything for her, I still would. It was her idea – the Troubles that is. She hated the way that her family treated her and the way that everyone looked down on her – and me. She figured that we could make them pay.”

“And how could I say no?” William looked up, his eyes meeting Nathan’s. “I feel about Mara how you feel about Audrey.” He held a hand up when Nathan opened his mouth. “I said no interruptions. It’s written all over your face how you feel about her. It’s not something you can hide. You know how you’d do anything to protect her, to make her happy? Kind of like shooting Howard which destroyed the barn? That was how I felt. She asked and I said yes. Did I really know what I was getting myself into? No, I didn’t, but I wouldn’t change anything about it. The feeling of giving someone a Trouble is like no other.” William closed his eyes. “The thrill of it is energizing. And doing it with Mara? That just made it a billion times better.”

“I know that you think that I’m evil and you know what, you’re right. But what I need you to understand is that Mara? She’s Audrey…no I guess I should say that Audrey is Mara. Her mother’s punishment was banishment to that damn barn. And giving Mara new personas, with no memory of who she really was.” William shook his head. “And her never remembering me. I only ever got to see glimpses of her in these other personas. Do you know how hard that is?” William slammed his glass down onto the bar. “I want Mara back.”

“She’s not Mara, she’s Audrey.” Nathan set his own glass down, leaning forward until his face was only inches away from William’s. “She will _never_ be this Mara person that you’re talking about, there’s no way that she could be. Audrey doesn’t have it in her, she’s a good person. You just need to leave her the hell alone.”

“You’re so in love with her that you can’t see what’s right in front of you. Audrey _is_ Mara and I will get her back. I can see glimpses of her every once in a while and I know that if I just keep on, she will come back to me.”

Nathan stood up, his hand gripping the front of William’s shirt. “She is Audrey Parker and she loves me and I love her. You will _not_ mess with that. I won’t let you. She is mine.” Nathan hauled William upright. “Now, I think it’s time for you to go.”

“Get your hands off of me.” William tried to shake free, but Duke was there in seconds.

“Nathan said it was time to go and seeing as you’re in my lovely establishment, I agree.” Duke took William’s arm. “Now, you can leave of your own free will or we can make you leave.”

“Fine, just get your damn hands off of me.” William shook them both off before turning to Nathan. “But you just remember what I told you. I will get Mara back.” He stalked off, never once glancing back.

“Mara? Who’s Mara?” Duke looked at Nathan questioningly.

“She’s no one.” Nathan shook his head before taking his seat and picking up his drink again. “William is just trying to get in my head and I won’t let him.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Duke started to sit down next to him, but stopped as Nathan shook his head. “Okay, well just know that I’m here if you want to talk.” Duke shrugged before walking back behind the bar and serving another customer.

Nathan thought about William’s words as he slowly drank his drink. There was no way that William could be telling the truth, could there? He kept swearing that Audrey and he had started the Troubles, but now he was talking about this Mara woman. It was crazy.

But was it really any crazier than Audrey having come back as multiple different people over the years? He didn’t want to believe it, because the Audrey that he knew and loved could never be this cruel woman that William spoke of. But there has to be an original person that had started it all, could he really be telling the truth?

Nathan let his thoughts slide to Audrey, to her smile. She genuinely cared about others and the pain that the Troubles caused. What if William told her this story? Would she believe him? It would rip her apart to hear that she had been that kind of woman before. It didn’t matter if William was telling the truth, because Audrey wasn’t Mara. Even if she had started off as Mara years and years ago, she was Audrey now.

She was his Parker and he loved her. He wouldn’t tell her what William had said, because he knew that she would begin to doubt herself and it didn’t matter. He knew who she was now and he loved her with everything that was in him. So what if she had once been a horrible person, that person was obviously long gone.

Nathan threw back his glass, finishing his drink before throwing some cash on the bar. He nodded a goodbye to Duke, taking out his phone. He found her number in his phone and smiled, because thinking of her always made him smile. He dialed her, hoping that she was upstairs and that way he wouldn’t have to wait. William’s words fell from his mind as her voice came over the phone.

“Hey, Nathan…”


End file.
